My last breath
by dulce-vg
Summary: El final de un rey, su era a terminado, ahora sera la despedida final de sus seres mas queridos. Dejen review, porfavor


De: dulcevg

* * *

**My last breath** ( Mi ultimo aliento )

-¡¡ No, no, no fue mi intención, no, no, no!!

Gritaba con desesperación. Su miedo era más grande que su dolor; sus ojos de color verde no dejaban de temblar como un pequeño cachorro.

Acaba de ser derrotado y humillado, por alguien mas joven y fuerte que él. Había jugado mal las cartas de la vida, ahora tenia que pagarlas. La caída fue mortal. Con las costillas rotas dejando caer un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus labios felinos.

Su miedo no era morir, era a los carroñeros terrestres de la sabana. Al que había hecho una alianza... fue traicionado.

-¡¡Nooooo!!

Se abalanzaron sobre él, inmisericordia lo atacaron. Rasguñándolo mordiéndolo que eran combinadas con pequeñas risas suyas, al ver su miedo en ellas.

-¡¡ROAAAARRRRRRR!!

Un rugido se escucha a lo lejos que venia dirigido a ellas, diciendo que se lárguense si es que no quieren morir. Se alejan riendo como locas por la desgracia de este...

-¿Scar?

Una voz femenina se escucha a lo lejos, se podía sentir la angustia y desesperación en su garganta. Buscando la silueta de su amado; gracias a su gran habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, también al escuchar la respiración forzosa de el, haciendo que su angustia crezca cada vez más.

-Scar...

Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

Estaba hay, ensangrentado, cortadas por todas partes, la melena enmarañada, su cola desanimada no se mostraba ninguna emoción en ella y sus ojos cristalinos con ganas de llorar, pero su hombría se lo impedía. Ella se acerco rápidamente hacia su rostro quedando centímetros de el. Un beso se dieron. Hasta que seso y uno comenzó hablar

-Zira... yo... tengo... que decirte... arg...

Tenia dificultad para articular las palabras, pero aun así, se aguantaba el dolor de su mandíbula casi despedazada...

Hold on to me love 

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

-shhh... ya no digas nada, no puedes hablar

-No... deja... me... ha... ha. hablar...zi... zi...ra

No tuvo otra opción que dejarlo hablar. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, dio un largo suspiro doloroso...

-Sé... que... no... podré... sobrevivir... y... quiero que... no te preocupes... iré... a donde... iré... yo... estaré... bien... ok?

-no sé si podré...

-Prométemelo... y yo te... prometeré tres cosas

-...

-Uno: este donde este... siempre estaré aquí contigo, siempre recordare los hermosos momentos en que los dos compartíamos desde la niñez... gracias... arg... cof, cof, cof

Estaba a unos pasos de la muerte, escupía sangre tratando de evitar que se ahogara en ella... unos segundos después continuo

-Scar... por favor... no te mueras... no aun...

Lo abrazo como nunca lo hubiera hecho, no muy fuerte por que todo su cuerpo esta lastimado. Comenzó a llorar sin parar al verlo en ese estado, repetía una y otra vez su nombre en silencio...

-Gracias... por ser la única persona que me acepto por lo... que soy... no por quien soy... a ti no te importo... quien era... Gracias... por tu amistad incondicional... la única persona que me ama, la única que esta aquí para verme en mi ultimo aliento... gracias por darme dos hijos tan hermosos... gracias por... estar... aquí... conmigo...

_Holding my last breath_

  
Safe inside myself

  
_Are all my thoughts of you_

  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

__

-Dos: siempre te esperare, siempre estaré listo para ti por que... por... que... un... un... nunca dejare... de... amar... té... nunca... ni en... la... vida... ni en la muerte...

-Eso me gusta, Scar... yo sé donde encontrarte, puedo sentir tu presencia y puedo sentir tu corazón, aunque este vivo o muerto... y... yo...

Se le dificultaba poder articular las palabras por el llanto que no la dejaba. Tenia que ser fuerte y terminar de hablar

-Yo siempre sentiré ese latido cálido de ti...

Ya no pudo, sentía mucho dolor, sentía que el corazón se lo apretaban con fuerza, ya no podía aguantar más. Gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y un pequeño llanto comenzó a escucharse.

-Zira... ven...

Se acerco hasta su rostro. Él sin decirle nada le besa las lagrimas, mientras le decía...

-sssshhh... yo estaré bien...

-Lo sé, es...

-Sé que no puedes evitarlo... me parte el alma verte así por mi culpa...

-Scar...

-Recuerdas... la... madriguera del suricata?

-Jejeje... como olvidarlo... en ese lugar argos y tu se ensuciaron tanto que... parecían pumas

-También nuestro escondite...

-Ese lugar son los mejores recuerdos de nuestra vida...

-Sí...

_I'll miss the winter_

  
_A world of fragile things_

  
_Look for me in the white forest_

  
_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

  
_I know you hear me_

  
_I can taste it in your tears_

-¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¿ Dónde están?

Gritaba un joven cachorro color grisáceo de no más de 5 meses. Desesperado por encontrar a sus amados padres, cargaba con dos cachorros muchísimo mas jóvenes que él; uno era de color amarillo, que es su hermana y el otro color café. Agarro a los dos pequeños con su hocico y continuo caminando bajo la noche, que era iluminada con el fuego, tenia un pánico enorme al fuego aun así continuo con su búsqueda.

La madre escucho a su hijo, asustada y desesperada de que él viera a su padre en ese estado, no sabia como reaccionaria el joven. Trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, para que así su hijo no los encontrara.

-No puede ser, es imposible que no estén... snif

Comenzó a llorar el pobre infante, viendo a su pequeña hermanita y al hijo de otro león; amigo de su padre, se parecían tanto entre ellos, solo que uno era más musculoso que el otro. Eso no le importo, amaba a su padre, lo respetaba, hacia todo lo que él le dijera... bueno casi todo. Siempre salía del reino para cazar ratas del tamaño de su cabeza, su padre le decía que eran suricatas, ya que una rata es más pequeña. El caso era es que siempre lo regañaba cada vez que salía del reino, sabia que se preocupaba por él, pero quería demostrarle que tan hábil y ágil era. Hermosos recuerdos que tenia, podría ser la ultima vez que este con él, ya que vio la caída que provoco aquel león dorado.

- ¿Eh?

Escucho el tosido de su padre, rápidamente recordando el sonido producido, corrió hacia el lugar. Dejo de correr vio a su madre, pero ¿ Donde esta su padre? Miro para abajo y era una silueta negra. Olfateo, para salir de su duda. Si era su padre.

-¿Nuka?

Voltio hacia su hijo que tenia a los cachorros en el hocico.

- ¿ Eres tú Nuka?

-Si... soy yo...

- Ven hijo mío

Se acerco a pasos lentos, miedo a ver a su padre, sentía el olor a sangre que emanaba de el, se sentó y a abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su padre. Tenia muchas marcas de rasguño en su cara. Sentía horror al verlo, su corazón se acelero, pero lo más raro es que no sentía ganas de llorar, a lo mejor herencia de su padre, según el nunca lo vio llorar en su corta vida, no si quiera cuando se encajo muchísimas espinas en las patas, solo por salvarlo de quedar atorado en el campo de espinas.

- ¿ Vas a morir, papa?

Típica pregunta intrigante de un niño

- Si, voy a morir... por eso quiero encargártela tarea más grande que hallas tenido, ¿ Podrías con ella?

- Si papa, si podré, por ti

- Buen chico. Quiero que cuides a tu madre, que no le pase nada, ni a tus hermanos.

- Pero yo solo tengo una hermana

- Si... p... ero el tam... bién será tu nue... vo hermani... to, sé que lo vas a querer al igual que tu hermana.

- Esta bien. Cuidare a mama y a mis hermanos, te lo prometo.

Se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo por ultima vez. Fue con su mamá y la abrazo.

El león ya no sentía nada, su vista se borro por completo, solo escuchaba a su esposa e hijo llorar. Ya no pudo ver a su hija por ultima vez, mucho menos al hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Nunca me olvidare de ustedes, nunca...

_Holding my last breath_

  
_Safe inside myself_

  
_Are all my thoughts of you_

  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, protegió a sus hijos de la lluvia bajo sus patas, dándoles calor a los pequeños, que todavía no habrían los ojos.

- Zira... yo... te amo...

- ¿ Scar?

Va hacia su esposo y no sentía su respiración por su nariz, no podía ser, no era posible lo que estaba viendo a su marido, compañero, amante, amigo y padre de sus hijos, muerto...

- No, Scar, no... snif...

- Papi... ¡¡ PAPAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ NNOOOOOOO!!

Grito el infante con todas su fuerzas, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar mas, su vos era estresante, haciendo que los cachorros lloraran ante tal susto. Ella ya no podía sentir mas presión, lloro una vez mas, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia. Trato de ser fuerte, para poder calmar el llanto de su hijo. Acurrucándolo entre sus patas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Ssssshhh, Nuka, calma...

- Mi papi... mi papi

Miro a su compañero inerte por mas de 2 horas. Tenia que alejar a su hijo de ese lugar, ya que yacía dormido de tanto llorar, no quería que se despertara y viera a su padre muerto. Cargo a los tres y los llevo dentro del cubil, que alguna vez compartió con su amado.

El sol comenzó a salir lentamente, las tierras todavía permanecían húmedas, las primeras flores comenzaron a salir, que son fruto de la lluvia. Todavía se veía solitario el lugar.

Un felinesca figura comenzó a moverse hacia el lado derecho, como si buscara calor el calor de alguien, ya que estaba entrando un poco de viento frió. Sin encontrar nada, se sobre exalta, abriendo bien los ojos ve hacia todos lados, no lo vio, no estaba del lado derecho donde normalmente duerme. Lo de anoche no fue una pesadilla, fue real.

-Scar...

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

  
_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

  
_But still you wake and know the truth_

  
_No one's there_

Ve a su hijo que todavía no despierta, de seguro fue por la desvelada que se dio anoche. Se acerco al él y lo abrazo fuertemente para que el viento no lo despierte ya que tiene el sueño ligero. Estaba a punto de dormirse nuevamente, fue interrumpida por un león dorado.

Estaba fuera del reino, la desterraron junto con los que creían en su ex rey. No quería vivir con el asesino de su león, así que prefirió irse de las tierras. Algún día tomara venganza de lo sucedido, esas tierras le volverán a pertenece al único al inigualable "Scar"

_Say goodnight_

  
_Don't be afraid_

  
_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

Caminaban hacia el cementerio de elefantes, no había hienas, seria su Nuevo hogar. Buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche, mientras hacían eso el hijo mayor pregunto.

- Mami, ¿ Cómo se llamara mi hermano?

- El se llamara...

Lo pensó muy bien, le iva a poner "Scar" decidió que mejor no. Un nombre que sea igual que su amado. El cachorro que se transformara en un poderoso león, con su corazón lleno de maldad. Un nombre que represente a "Scar" El que tomara las tierras que por derecho les pertenecen. Un nombre que tenga sed de venganza.

- Kovu, se llamara Kovu...

**_......FIN......._**


End file.
